


A Good Girl

by Holodnaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holodnaya/pseuds/Holodnaya
Summary: По заявке с Teen Wolf One String "23-19. Айзек/Дарк!Эллисон+Скотт/Обычная!Эллисон. У Эллисон раздвоение личности". Правда, у меня получилось скорее расстройство множественных личностей...





	

**Author's Note:**

> У автора боязнь диалогов. Я серьёзно.

Пожалуй, никто из охотников на сверхъестественное не может похвастаться особым здравомыслием. Или же счастьем… Здоровьем… Внутренней гармонией. Эллисон (Эл) не была исключением. А чего вы ожидали от потомственной охотницы? Традиции нужно соблюдать. Вот только она была почти счастлива. По-своему. 

У Эллисон был Скотт. Милый, добрый, без памяти влюблённый в неё Скотт с его щенячьими глазами и робкой улыбкой. С ним Эллисон чувствовала себя принцессой, богиней, которой поклонялся этот волк. Они были идеальной парой, одной из тех, о чьей любви пишут в книгах, и ничто не могло их разлучить.

А вот у Эл был Айзек. Послушный, покорный Айзек с ликом ангела и регенерацией оборотня. С ним Эл могла не сдерживать себя! Так невинен и так порочен… Они превосходно подходили друг другу, причиняющая боль и с жадностью принимающий её. Казалось, они две половинки одного целого, сломанные, но по-прежнему совпадающие, и ничто не могло им помешать.

Эл – боец, Эллисон – хранительница домашнего очага, так что плохого в том, что они – один и тот же человек? Немного того, щепотка другого… Вот только Лис так не считала. Разбуженная Неметоном, затаившаяся глубоко внутри, Лис не знала ни любви, ни похоти. Она помнила лишь одно: всем им суждено умереть.


End file.
